Campers with flexible tent coverings have been mounted upon vehicle roofs, with the support panels for the mattresses and bedding extending outwardly of the vehicle profile. In such constructions involved linkages and framework are employed providing for the collapse of the campers when not in use and for portability upon the vehicle roofs.
Various difficulties have been encountered in such a vehicle supported camper primarily due to the difficulty of anchoring the camper upon the vehicle roof, the difficulties presented by the camper profile extending outwardly of the vehicle body and presenting an impact danger as to passing vehicles and the difficulties of erecting and collapsing such a camper.
Vehicle supported collapsible beds or enclosures are disclosed in the prior art. Each enclosure provides an extension of the trunk compartment or rear end of the vehicle and normally extends rearwardly of the vehicle when in use. In certain instances the enclosures in part rest upon the ground or form an extension of the vehicle body. None of the prior art patents utilizes a structure which is mounted on and within the contour of the vehicle roof.